Happily Ever After
by Alina 122
Summary: He is the half part of a blessed man left to be finished by her. She is a fair divided excellence whose fullness of perfection lies in him. While he eagerly–but nervously waits for the ceremony to begin, she sits there dreaming about their happily ever after. R/Hr Written for the QLFC


**This story is written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction competition. Round 1.**

 **Team: Puddlemere United**

 **Position: Beater 2**

 **Task: Write your Beater one's NOTP (Which is Romione)**

 **Prompts:**

 **1.(word) lovely**

 **5\. ( Dialogue) I'm happier than I've ever been before.**

* * *

 **Happily ever after**

* * *

He is the half part of a blessed man left to be finished by her. She is a fair divided excellence whose fullness of perfection lies in him. While he eagerly–but nervously waits for the ceremony to begin, she sits there dreaming about their happily ever after. While he tugs the cuffs of his robes and runs a hand down his hair, she puts on her veil and checks herself in the mirror for the last time. They both want to be perfect.

And when the call arrives that it's time for the wedding ceremony to begin, he stands up–once again smoothing down his hair and brushing the non existent dust from his robes. And she laughs with her bridesmaids, excited at the prospect of finally being married.

"You look fine, Ron." His best man whispers as he stands there on the altar, waiting for her to appear and walk down the aisle. Harry's assurance has no effect on him. He will only feel calm when he sees her.

"Feeling nervous, Hermione?" She turns to look towards Ginny who gives her a smirk, and she smiles back at her. No, she isn't nervous. She is something different. Nervousness has nothing to do with the feelings she's experiencing right now. The veil is placed atop her brown curls, covering her face so that no one could see the smile she has been wearing all day. Her heart is filled to the brim with joy, chocolate and honest eyes dancing with hidden laughter. The witch had thought that she would be nervous on her wedding day - but how could she be nervous? This was Ron, the boy she had fought, laughed, ate, and cried with for years.

He lets out a longing sigh, and struggles to remain patient as the doors open again. And there she is, standing before him like a goddess reborn, hair wild and perfect. She is his Hermione. But she looks different. A good different. She walks slowly, her father's arm clutched tightly, and is practically beaming with happiness. Happiness that radiates his own. It feels like the Yule Ball all over again. But this time he isn't experiencing that jealousy or anger only this time Ron feels lucky, in fact he is the luckiest wizard in the world.

Exhaling quietly, she accepts the hand her dad offers and closes her eyes for a fraction of second. She smiles. The moment her eyes land on Ron her lips split into the widest grin she has ever given. The expression that has been on her face earlier while preparing pales in comparison to the one she now holds. She clutches his father's arm as they reach the altar step by step. It's the best feeling in the world. A feeling above hundred others and she cherishes every moment of it. And one look at her soon to be husband tells her he cherishes them too.

He outstretches his hand ready to hold hers forever. Her father places it gently in his and giving both of their hands a gently squeeze he whispers.

"Take care of my lovely daughter, will you?"

He then nods and after receiving a quick peck from her daughter he moves back taking his place in the front row. His attention then turns towards the person that stands before him and he feels the overwhelming to kiss her. Right now.

"You look amazing..." He blurts out unable to form words more than this and she giggles oblivious of his own outburst and mummers back, "You look handsome as well."

He keeps his gaze on her deep brown eyes and she does the same. And they only see each other right now. For him it's only her that matters and for her it's only him.

She doesn't move but just keeps staring at him. His eyes on hers. And hers on his. Hadn't she dreamt of this before? How she had spent her endless hours thinking about just how perfect this marriage would be. But right now she doesn't care about being perfect. She just wants to be married. The voice of the officiant is a gentle hum in her ears and she squeezes his hands she has been holding just to convey how happy and loved she was feeling.

He returns her happiness and love by smiling at her. His eyes are wide as if still captured in her beauty and she giggles quietly. It's when she hears him whisper 'I do' that she lets her voice tremble and she replies back her own promises. Promises that she swears she would never break. Then it comes down to ring. Little Teddy scurries forward eagerly and offers Ron the ring.

"I ask you to wear this ring today so that everyday in everyway you will be carrying a part of me and my love with you." He says it softy. Short and sweet. Just to the point.

He lifts her hand gently and once pushing down the ring down her finger he places quick kiss on it.

She takes only a moment to admire her wedding ring before lifting his hand to place his.

"To this day onwards you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter. I forever be there to laugh with you, to lift you up when you are down and to love you. Unconditionally. Through all our adventures in life." Her voice is firm and yet filled with love. Without looking at the audience she could hear Molly sniffling and she giggles trying to blink away her tears, putting her head back and doing anything necessary in order to not mess up her makeup.

They turn to look at the officiant expectantly, holding their breaths, earning a bold smile and even a laugh from the man who had just married them.

" ," The officiant beams. "You may now kiss the bride."

The sentence doesn't even have to be finished before he pulls her into him and delivers a passionate kiss against her lips, wrapping his arms around her waist as she heartfully reciprocates his action. As the couple kiss, their guests all clap and cheer. From behind him, he could hear George whooping and celebrating and he could even hear Harry laugh loudly. It causes him to smile against her lips, to which she pulls away and presses one last, delicate kiss against his cheek.

The officiant smiles at the newly married couple, and then looking out at the guests, he announces with a booming voice, "It is now my privilege to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!"

She laughs happily at her new title, earning another passionate kiss from her new husband. This one goes by much shorter than the first, and once it is done, he sighs and leans forward so that their foreheads touched.

"I'm really very happy." He mumbles and tightens his hold around.

"Me too." She replies back, her eyes shining. "I'm happier than I've ever been before."

And Ron laughs as he leads his lovely wife Hermione ready for a new beginning.


End file.
